Talk:Ashley/@comment-26962957-20150911051958/@comment-26617960-20150925152633
I just have a few things to say about Ashley and all the hate she is getting. 1. Ashley vs. Emily: Okay, so let's tackle a big one right off the bat. How exactly is Ashley a "bigger bitch" than Emily? I don't really dislike any of the characters in the game because I understand their archetypes and their roles, but Josh and Matt are definitely at the bottom of the barrel, so I'll look at this as unbiasly as possible. Let's look at their initial atitudes shall we? Ashley is friendly, cheerful, and generally happy to be around her friends despite what happened a year prior. Emily is snippy, rude, starts arguements, and looks down her nose at everyone. Emily is supposed to be a bitch. How can you sit here and claim Ashly is a larger bitch than the the "bitch" character? That makes no sense. If you want to use Ashley wanting to shoot Emily as proof of her "true self" than you obviously know nothing of fear and what it can do to someone. Ashley is obviously very very scared, and she doesn't handle it very well. If you look at her stats she is not a brave person, she is a coward, but does that make her a bitch? Mike also wanted to shoot Emily, and he's brave. Now you can go on and say they are both evil people, but... How? Mike clearly states that it would be best for the group if Emily wasn't there because of the possibilty of her changing into a Wendigo. They wanted to protect everyone, including themselves. And when Ashley discovers the truth about bites you can decide to share the information or not. Are you going to use her not sharing the information as further proof of her bitchiness? Because I turn around and say the exact opposite. You can share the information and Ashley is clearly upset and feels horrible about what she did. Emily will have none of it and at the end she still complains about Mike holding a gun to her. They had pure intentions, survival, and yet people see it as bitchy. What if the bite would have changed Emily? They doom themselves if she stays. they did not know it would not change her, you can't use hindsight to try and paint someone in a bad light. That's not how this works. 2. Ashley and Chris: You can't use her locking Chris out as proof. This isn't something that has to happen, and clearly the trophy you get for it states what is going on. Ashley snaps. Chris was someone she cared deeply for, and he was going to kill her. She may plea that he shoot her instead, but that just proves how much she cares for him. If you point the gun at Ashley first she begs not to die, because who the hell would want to be shot in the head? Her emotions getting the best of her does not make her bitchy or a bad person. Granted she does let Chris die, but if he was going to kill her anyway why should she care what happens to him? He clearly doesn't care enough about her. Why aren't people calling Chris an asshole? Why is he so liked? He can choose to shoot Ashley. You can't have it one way and not the other. Again you can't use hindsight to protect or belittle someone. The situations were what they were in the moment. Also... The "correct" choice during the saws and gun trap is to do nothing. Chris doesn't even need to make a choice, yet you can choose to shoot Ashley. Explain to me how that is any different than leaving someone to die? 3. Selfish: Okay, so she's selfish in a life or death situation. We can't all be Sams. Not one person here can say they would be like Sam or Mike or whoever if they have not actuallly been in a situation similar to Until Dawn. Fear doesn't strange things to people, and everyone sees different routes to survival. Just because Ashley thinks of herself in some situations before thinking of her friends in order to survive does not make her a bad person. And seriously, let's look at some sitations here. You can choose to try and find "Jessica" at one point. If Ashley decides to do so she dies. So, like, putting others first at all times doesn't exactly work every time. And if we are going to go on about people being selfish, look at Emily. She can choose to keep the Flare Gun for herself, indirectly leading to Matt's death. Good going. And Sam can "panic" and hit the switch early. Everyone else dies but, oh well, Sam survived! Look at one character and saying only they are selfish is very narrowminded.﻿ It isn't a decision of petty vengeance. Did you miss the point I made about it not being an informed decision? She isn't making a decision based on her normal thought patterns, the events leading to that point have broken some part of her mind and the result is her doing something she normally wouldn't do. She has snapped, she's not having a hissy fit. She isn't about self-preservation before anything else, otherwise she would not have followed Chris back to the house to look for Sam to begin with (like how Emily didn't want to and instead wanted to escape with Matt). The actions that she must take, regardless of what the player chooses, show that she is willing to risk her life to help her friends. No matter how evil you try to make her with your response choices in the game, she will always help to look for Sam, even though she is scared near witless and doesn't want to do it. Ashley doesn't "egg on" Mike in any way whatsoever. Watch that scene again. Ashley noticed the bite and gets spooked by the idea that Emily might turn into a wendigo. Once Emily admits it's a wendigo bite Mike freaks out all by himself and demands that Emily leave, Sam tried to talk sense into him, and he chooses to grab the gun all by himself, and by himself he chooses whether or not to shoot her. The only thing that Ashley does during the whole scene it tell Emily to leave one more time, after Mike has already decided that's what Emily should do. Ashley doesn't come up with the idea of banishing Emily, she doesn't ask Mike to threaten Emily, she doesn't suggest killing Emily. All she does is get freaked out by the fact that Emily has a wendigo bite. Which is a fear shared by Mike and Chris as well. Mike escalates the situation all by himself, Ashley sure as anything doesn't goad him into "taking care of Emily". Going to find Josh after learning of the superhuman monster outside (which the monster expert assures you would have already taken him) is a dumb idea. The Stranger thinks so too. And although Ashley is the one to tell Chris it's a bad idea to go, no one else who is present backs up Chris on this, not even Sam or action hero Mike. Although Chris wants to get Josh, no one present agrees with him, it's hardly a condemnation of Ashley's normal character that she doesn't either. And she does show remorse for her participation in the prank a year before (despite being the smallest participant). Even if you want to choose all the responses and make her look like she isn't, the spirit board section, and her reaction when they find Hannah's diary show that she feels bad about it. These reactions can't be changed. The developers wanted this to be apparent to her character even if the player picks different responses.